


No Strings Attached

by VioletFlash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Mind-Controlling Supervillain OC, Plant Supervillain OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFlash/pseuds/VioletFlash
Summary: Iris is kidnapped by a sinister new villain, Puppetmaster. She is brainwashed into being an assassin. Can Barry save her before it's too late, and she is gone forever? Set after 4x23 but no Nora Allen. 2 different supervillain OCs.





	1. Chapter 1

"There is no way that someone can just disappear." Iris claimed, spinning around in her desk chair in front of the monitors. The rest of Team Flash (excluding Joe, Cecile, and baby Jenna who were at the West house) were around the Cortex looking at the TVs which held a new metahuman they were trying to find. It was a metahuman with nature powers, Cisco named him Thorn. Last Barry, Cisco, and Ralph had seen him he disappeared into a cloud of mist. They haven't heard or seen him since. As a murdering metahuman, the team needed to find him fast. It was about 1 in the morning now.

"Well he did. And we haven't seen any sign of him since. Cisco do you have anything?" Caitlin replied. Cisco held his head in his hands, shaking his head. Ralph stretched his face a little and yawned.

"No. No I don't have anything. No facial recognition, no signs of toxin on the satellite, nothing." Cisco groaned. Barry rubbed his eyes.

"I could check the city." Barry suggested.

"You could, but I doubt it would do anything." Cisco responded. Barry sighed. Iris started putting her jacket on.

"I'm gonna go to the loft." She said to Barry. "Call me if you need anything." Barry nodded to her, and she walked out of the Cortex and into the elevator. The rest of the team continued to try to find Thorn.

Iris got her keys and unlocked the door to Apartment 5. She usually loves coming home, but today seems off. There are no signs of forced entry but something didn't feel right to Iris. She opened the door, and took her shoes off. Right now, she was so exhausted she could pass out. She placed her shoes on the shoe rack and took her jacket off. There was a sense of warning in the room. She looked around but she didn't see anything. She walked to the couch and sat down. She felt someone behind her. She knew it was silly, but her heart was pounding. She looked back, and saw a man with several bodyguards. Her eyes widened. She screamed and tried to run. When she stood up she saw the main man better in the light. The main man had blonde hair and green eyes. He was smiling maniacally, and said "Now". The bodyguards went after her as she ran up the stairs into the bedroom. Iris slammed the door shut, then she took out the phone and pressed the S.T.A.R. Labs Distress Call. A bodyguard saw her and ripped the phone out of her hand and threw it on the floor. She tried to punch back, but the bodyguard was too strong and absorbed her punch. He started pulling her downstairs. His hand got caught on some of the broken wood on the door, and his hand started bleeding badly. He growled, but continued to pull Iris downstairs. She kept screaming, but it seemed like no one heard her. He grabbed her arms and another bodyguard took a syringe and injected her in the upper arm. Some of the liquid leaked out a bit. They dragged her to the main man, her shoes scratching the floor. He smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Iris West-Allen." He cheered. Her eyes started drooping, and she was asleep before they could even drag her out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that?" Ralph asked. They looked at the TV which showed that someone pressed a Distress Call signal at Barry and Iris' loft. It was Iris.

"Iris' distress call." Cisco said, and he got on the computer and started typing. Caitlin looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Barry assured. He was a little worried, but he knew Iris could take care of herself. "I'll check anyways." Cisco nodded.

"I'm going to keep checking on Thorn." He stated as Barry sped away. Orange lightning filled the room and then disappeared.

Barry sped to the loft. He realized he forgot his keys so he phased through the door. He looked around the loft, but there was no sign of his wife.

"Iris?" He asked. "Iris?" He asked louder. He looked upstairs first. He opened the door and saw that the door was damaged. He stepped into the room and saw her phone on the floor. It was a little cracked. He picked it up, and sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs. In orange lightning again, he went back to the Cortex and tossed the phone to Cisco.

"Vibe it." He demanded. They looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Barry?" Caitlin asked. He looked at her.

"Um, our bedroom door was slammed shut. I found the phone, her phone on the floor. She wasn't there. Nothing else seemed wrong."

"Oh, God do you think she's been taken?" Ralph questioned. Caitlin shot him a look. "What?" She gestured 'Stop it' to him. Cisco stood up and closed his eyes so he could vibe the phone. Everything turned to blue light and he opened his eyes. He saw Iris being handcuffed to a chair in an all white room. He saw a very creepy man wearing casual clothes ordering buff bodyguards. The creepy guy had curly blonde hair and green eyes. He was also smiling maniacally. Then he pulled up a tray of medical tools to him and Iris. Cisco was then pulled out of the vibe. He started breathing heavy, and he pulled himself a chair.

"Cisco are you all right?" Caitlin worried. Barry went up to him.

"What did you see? Is she okay?" He interrogated. Cisco shook his head, while Caitlin pushed Barry farther from Cisco. Ralph sighed. "Why are you shaking your head? Is she okay?"

"I don't think so. She was in an a white room with a creepy guy and medical tools." Cisco whispered. Barry scowled and sped out of the room. Caitlin looked at the door in worry.

"Oh, man." Ralph complained. Caitlin and Cisco shot him looks while Cisco went to the monitors to try to track Barry.

-  
Iris woke up to see herself handcuffed to a chair, in an all white room. The creepy main man was sitting in front of her, staring. He had a tray of medical tools beside him. His bodyguards were standing behind him, growling.

"Why am I here? Where did you take me? I know The Flash, you know. He's a friend, if he learned that you took me you are in big trouble." She threatened, making direct eye-contact with the main creepy guy. He laughed, looking behind him at the bodyguards who started laughing as well. On of the bodyguards, the one who got injured, had a bandage on his hand.

"Oh, Iris. West. Allen. I know The Flash is your husband, Barry Allen." He chuckled. Her confident gaze dropped a little. "He will never, ever find this place. Verrrryyyy hidden. It is impossible to find this place- or you."

"Well my husband has beaten the impossible many times." She smirked, trying very hard to wrestle and wriggle her hands out of the cuffs.

"Sweet. I'm more than impossible, Iris." He replied, toying with a full syringe.

"Then who are you? Might as well tell me, because you're going to kill me anyway." Iris admitted. He started laughing. Laughing extremely hard. The bodyguards held still.

"Why so gloomy, Iris? I'm not going to kill you. It'll be worse than that."

"Answer my question. Who are you?"

"You can call me Puppetmaster." He grinned. Then his eyes glared into Iris'. His eyes started turning into optical illusions. She tried to look away or squirm, but the bodyguards held her down and faced her head and eyes towards Puppetmaster's. Then Puppetmaster inserted the syringe into Iris' neck and drained the whole thing into her veins.

"When you wake up, you'll be my puppet!" He cheered. Then he ordered his bodyguards to bring in a gurney. They hoisted Iris onto it, and all of them left the room, Puppetmaster bringing the medical tools and 3 more full syringes with them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you found Barry yet?” Caitlin asked. She and Ralph were in the cortex, doing basically nothing. Cisco had been on the monitors for about 30 minutes trying to track Barry. He didn’t have his suit on, so no tracker, and he was keeping his superspeed to a minimum.   
“No Caitlin, I have no idea where he is! I don’t even think he’s speeding around the city. I think he’s staying in one area.”  
“Do you think he’s with Joe and Cecile?” Ralph questioned. Caitlin shook her head.  
“It’s too early, plus Joe would lose it. He would be at S.T.A.R. Labs by now.” She sighed, and she laid her head on the desk. Ralph thought for a few minutes while Cisco was still typing on the computer.   
“Why are we trying to find him, anyway? I think he deserves some alone time.” He pondered. Caitlin lifted her head.  
“We have to find him Ralph, he-” Cisco argued, but Cailin interrupted him.   
“Wait, Cisco, I think Ralph has a point.” She said. Cisco scoffed, while Ralph had a triumphant look. “I mean, Barry can take care of himself. We could use the satellite to find Thorn or Iris, so why are we using it on Barry?”  
“Thank you, Caitlin. I say we wait until Barry comes back here with a plan.” Ralph insisted. Cisco rolled his eyes.  
“As Barry’s best friend, I know he is hurting somewhere in Central City. We can’t just wait for him to come back.” He urged. Caitlin nodded, while Ralph frowned. He eventually nodded.  
“Then what do we do until then?” Ralph asked.   
“I say we split up and look in places around the city. Places Barry is most likely at. Then, we all come back here and devise a plan to save Iris and to find Thorn.” Cisco notioned and looked at the time. It was 2:37. Caitlin and Ralph gathered up their things and yawned. “We might also want to get some sleep.” Cisco joked.  
-  
Barry had gotten sick of this. All his friends and family were always in trouble and danger because he was The Flash. It was unfair, really. And now, his wife had been taken, again. He ran to the loft, to try to find more clues on where Iris was. The last he had saw of her, she said she was going home, and she took her jacket. Once he phased through the door again, he focused more on details. He could see her jacket on the table by the door. After more searching he found scratches on the floor by the couch. He assumed it was Iris’ shoes, showing that she was dragged on the floor. The thought of her being dragged made his blood boil, so he was determined to find other clues. He looked more beside the couch. Beside the window, he found a strange liquid that was drying on the floor. It was bright, neon pink. He got some and put it into a plastic baggy. The liquid was unlike anything he’d ever seen before, and it was destroying some of the wood underneath it. He wondered what it was being used for. He decided to look back at the door in their bedroom, and noticed it has blood on it. He put that in another plastic baggy, and saw that the blood had dripped a path. He wondered whose the blood was, and he decided to follow it. At this point, he was so filled with rage and determination he was willing to do anything.   
He followed the trail outside the door. It went down the hallway, and oddly enough, down the stairway and not the elevator. The trail got smaller and smaller but he followed it all the way to the lobby. Then, with a miniscule amount of blood, he followed it all the way to outside the building. The trail was hard to see and easily avoidable, but thanks to his skills as a CSI he could see it. However, once he exited the building, the trail disappeared. He could only find a spot of blood on a bush outside. He glowered and sped off in the direction of the police department.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now say it back to me. C’mon, my little puppet.” Puppetmaster smiled, his eyes still flashing the same optical illusion into Iris’ eyes. They were sitting in another all white room, this time with no bodyguards. The Puppetmaster sat in a fold-up chair, and across the 30 feet room was Iris. She was hooked up to an IV filled with a toxic pink liquid. It was pumping directly into her neck. She stared blankly at Puppetmaster and her eyes were the same optical illusion as Puppetmaster’s eyes. She had been changed into an all white jumpsuit, and her dark hair was tied into a high ponytail. The Puppetmaster was in a red suit and black and red spiral tie, with a black shirt underneath the jacket. His curly hair had been slicked down. He looked at Iris with an angry expression, his eyes still in an optical illusion. He glared at her. “Say it, now!”  
“My name is Marionette. My master is The Puppetmaster. I have no family. The Flash is my enemy. The Flash must be stopped. The Puppetmaster is good.” Iris said. There was absolutely nothing in her expression. Puppetmaster smiled and began to say something else, until there was a knock on the door. Puppetmaster growled and his eyes stopped flashing the illusion. Iris’ eyes also faded from the illusion and turned back to their regular dark brown selves. The Puppetmaster panicked and snapped his fingers in Iris’ direction. Her head fell, and she went into a deep sleep. The pink liquid continued to pump into her veins. The Puppetmaster smugly walked to the door and opened it. The man outside the door had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was tan, and was wearing an all brown suit.   
“What do you want?” Puppetmaster asked. The man in the brown suit grinned.  
“We are ready, Master. All things are a go. Your plan is going exactly as scheduled. We will be able to attack in a few hours. Also, your little puppet’s costume came in.” The man in the brown suit stated. Puppetmaster laughed. The man in the brown suit chuckled and dragged in a coat rack with a couple articles of clothing on it. A blonde wig was also on the coat rack. The man in the brown suit stood hands behind his back in front of the door, observing Puppetmaster’s reaction.  
“Yes. This will work perfectly. It will hide her identity and provide armor. Remember, servant, this first attack will be to simply intimidate The Flash. After we send Marionette on him, we hit him with a shocker. That will be when you get us out. Understand?” Puppetmaster directed. The man in the brown suit nodded.  
“Of course, master. The Flash hasn’t seen anything like us before.”   
-  
Cisco directed Ralph and Caitlin to different places around the city. Caitlin was going to take Jitters and the loft. Ralph was supposed to take the West House and the old Allen house. Cisco was taking the police station and Infantino Street. Cisco thought Infantino Street might have been a good place to check because the last time Iris went missing like this. It was now 5 in the morning, and still no one had any clue where Barry was. They had checked everywhere, with no sign or clue. However Caitlin found strange liquid and blood at the loft, but they couldn’t identify what the pink liquid was or whose blood it was. Worse off, Joe had called Cisco and Caitlin 5 times. He even texted them. They all decided to ignore until they found Barry. They already had enough problems on their hands. They met back up at S.T.A.R. Labs to try to maybe vibe Barry or to track him with the satellite. They went back to where they started, sitting down and wondering where the heck Barry was. Ralph yawned. Cisco rubbed his eyes.  
“Guys what are we doing?” Caitlin questioned. They looked back at her while she gathered samples of the things she found at the loft from the lab. She set them down on a desk and started typing on the computer. Cisco, who was sitting at the main monitors put his head in his hands. Ralph, who was leaning up against the wall by the lab, cocked his eyebrow.  
“Is she going to start or…” He inquired. She glared at him, then continued typing. An image of a masked supervillain, with the name Thorn next to him, and an image of Iris popped up. She pointed at the pictures and frowned.  
“These are the two that are really missing. First of all, I found a blood sample.” She held up the blood sample. “And we have no idea whose it is. Second, Iris could be in real danger. She is part of this team and I find it hard to believe that we are just worrying about Barry.” Cisco and Ralph fidgeted and frowned guiltily. “Last, Thorn, a murderer, is still missing. We need to find him too.”  
“What do you suppose we do then, Caitlin? We all saw there are no signs of Barry, Iris, or Thorn anywhere.” Ralph retorted. He pushed his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Caitlin looked at Cisco and shrugged. Cisco rubbed his eyes again. All of a sudden, a burst of yellow-orange lightning filled their eyes. It was Barry. He stood in the middle of the room, his head down. He was still in casual clothes. All three of the others lifted their heads and smiled. Cisco ran to him.  
“Barry! Where were you? We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” He wondered. He stood right in front of Barry now, but Barry didn’t say anything or notice that he was there. Cisco looked at him in confusion, and the other two looked at him in worry.  
“Barry?” Caitlin called. Her voice was timid, and she picked up the samples of the pink liquid and the blood. At last, Barry lifted his head. He had horrible bags under his eyes and his mouth seemed like they would never not scowl. “I found these samples at your loft. I couldn’t get a definite match on the blood, and I have no idea what this liquid is.”  
“The match is Hector Gafoy.” Barry said, looking at the screen holding Thorn and Iris’ image. He lingered on Iris’ smiling face for a second, then looked back at Caitlin’s samples. Caitlin looked shocked, and then worried. Cisco looked genuinely impressed, and Ralph just kept looking at Barry’s face. “He’s been locked up at CCPD several times, but he went off the grid a couple of months ago. This is his picture.” He put a picture of Hector in Cisco’s hands. The man was built physically larger, and he was extremely tall. His face was large, square, and had lots of scars. His hair was buzzed and he looked extremely menacing. Cisco passed the photo around. He went back to Barry with a remorseful face.   
“You okay, man?” He questioned, putting his arm on Barry’s. Barry grimaced, while Caitlin watched them from the other side of the room, while Ralph was commenting on Hector’s big biceps.  
“No. I’m not.” Barry replied, and he walked to the lab. Cisco stood in the same place, defeated. Caitlin walked over to him. Barry stood in the lab looking at Caitlin’s sample of the pink liquid versus his.  
“I think he just needs some space, Cisco.” Caitlin assured. Cisco nodded and walked over to Ralph, who was now stretching his biceps to look bigger. After a few moments of observing, Barry walked back into the cortex with both the samples in his hands. He broke the glass on Caitlin’s sample and rubbed it on himself.  
“Whoa, man, what are you doing?” Cisco yelled. Both Caitlin and Ralph had looks of intense confusion and fear. Caitlin ran into the lab for a cure to whatever substance Barry had just exposed to his body.   
“We need to figure out what this is, and to do that we need to figure out what it does!” Barry explained. Caitlin ran up to him with a syringe of clear liquid and pushed it into a vein. “Caitlin, what are you doing? This is the only way to figure out what effects it has!” He tried to wiggle his arm out of her grasp, but it was like stone. She handed the empty syringe to Ralph, who promptly put it in the trash.   
“Not like this Barry. Who knows if that could have killed you?” Caitlin retorted. The room quickly became intense and filled with silence, until the sirens went off. Red lights flashed all around the room.  
“Robbery on 8th.” Stated Cisco.   
“It’s only quarter to 6, who would be robbing this early?” Ralph asked. Caitlin shrugged and looked at the monitors. She pulled up the security cameras. It showed 6 blurry figures in a triangle formation standing in the street.   
“We need to go, now.” Cisco instructed. He looked at Barry. “Can you help us?” Barry nodded while frowning, and sped out of the room. His suit was missing from the manequin. Cisco opened a breach for himself and Ralph.  
“I’ll stay here and check up on things.” Caitlin told. She walked to the main monitors, observing the people at the bank. She thought of how Killer Frost could go and help them, if she wasn’t missing. Caitlin shook the idea from her mind and tried to use facial recognition on the blurry faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry had gotten to the scene first, of course. He made sure to be about 50 feet away from the robbers, like they usually are. It was a strange sight to see. There was a man with fair hair wearing a red and black suit with a swirly tie. He was standing in front, however he wasn’t even facing the bank. He was facing Barry. In fact, he was looking straight at him. The man in front was smiling a very large grin. He was holding a cane in front of him, in a pose-like position. Barry looked back at him. They both started walking toward each other, the people behind the man walked with him. It looked like a woman with blonde hair in a mask, and three other people Barry couldn’t identify. Three of the people were tall and burly. Right when Barry and the man in front were about a building away from each other, the man in front held up two fingers. The people behind him stopped. Barry walked a little more forward, and put on a smug face.  
“Who are you?” Barry demanded. He crossed his arms. The man in front laughed.  
“Well, Flash, you can call me The Puppetmaster. My friends just call me “Master” but I don’t know you well enough yet.”  
“Oh, I’m devastated. I heard there was a bank robbery here. Yet you're not holding any money. What are you doing here, Puppetmaster?”   
“That’s for me to know, Flash.” Puppetmaster retorted, still smiling. Just then, a breach opened right beside Barry. Cisco and Ralph hopped out, in their costumes. “Flash, you brought your friends! Let’s see, um….. Vibe.” Puppetmaster pointed at Cisco, who had a shocked/horrified look on his face. It wasn’t by Puppetmaster saying his name. Puppetmaster pointed at Ralph. “Elongated Man.”  
“Wow, you’ve seen the news. How impressive.” Ralph mocked. Cisco walked toward Barry. Ralph watched the triangle formation, making sure they didn’t move.  
“This is the guy from my vibe, Barry!” Cisco exclaimed. Barry’s confident, smug look melted. “The guy that was with Iris, this is him!” Barry turned his glare towards Puppetmaster. In his anger, he looked more at the triangle. Cisco told Ralph the same news. Ralph’s confident expression fell as well, and he watched Barry’s reaction. Barry focused on each of the faces. Sure enough, one of the burly men in the back was Hector Gafoy. The man whose blood was found in he and Iris’ loft. This was also when Cisco started observing everyone in the triangle. The creepy man in front, then a woman with blonde hair and a mask, then…. Thorn. It didn’t make any sense to Cisco. It did to Barry. That’s why the blood on the bush, and why the trail suddenly disappeared. Thorn used his nature powers to transport them from the loft. It was all piecing together in Barry’s head, while Puppetmaster knew exactly what was going on. Barry looked straight into his eyes. Puppetmaster’s eyes were flashing an optical illusion.  
“A woman named Iris West-Allen went missing last night.” Barry was fuming. This was the man who took his wife. Ralph and Cisco stood behind Barry, making sure they weren’t in his way. Puppetmaster was still smiling. “We found one of your bodyguard’s blood in her house. And on a bush outside the complex.” This was when Ralph and Cisco also started to piece everything together. The looks of shock on their face turned into determination. Of course these two supervillains are working together.   
“That’s strange Flash. Or should I say Barry.” Puppetmaster boasted. Barry, Cisco, and Ralph looked at each other in defeat. He knew their identities. So Iris being kidnapped wasn’t random at all. “Don’t look so surprised. Now are we going to fight yet or not? My puppets are getting a little antsy.” Puppetmaster twirled his cane, and a spike came out of it. He started running towards Barry. Barry sped at him as well and shoved him out of the way onto the road. Puppetmaster fell on the ground, unconscious. The burly men in the back grabbed guns from their backs and aimed them at Team Flash. They started shooting while the blonde woman and Thorn ran off to the side. Thorn contorted his hands in a twist-like fashion and wood from a tree from across the street came in front of them. Quickly Thorn contorted his hands into fists and the wood turned into a shield.   
The bullets were getting closer and closer to Team Flash so Barry sped and caught them all. He dropped them on the ground, and zoomed towards Puppetmaster. Cisco breached behind one of the bodyguards and took his gun. Ralph stretched both his arms and took the other two guns from behind the other bodyguards. They both simultaneously crushed the guns. Ralph and Cisco had triumphant looks on their faces, until the bodyguards swung at them with their fists. Cisco absorbed one to the gut. He grunted and fell on the ground. Barry ran up to them and punched at all three of them in superspeed. Each bodyguard collapsed to the ground. Just then, Team Flash heard Caitlin on the comms.  
“Guys! Behind you!” She shouted. Barry turned his head in speed-time and saw Puppetmaster about to attack him with his cane. Barry sped away and brought Cisco and Ralph with him. Cisco was still on the ground from the punch.   
“Thanks, man.” Ralph sighed. Cisco nodded in thanks. He was finally able to get up of the pavement. The bank was still ringing the sirens and the sun rose up more and more. There were no cars on the popular road, but far away you could hear police sirens. Puppetmaster got up from the road with his nose bleeding. He growled at Barry, however a moment later he started smiling. He fixed his gaze on where the blonde woman and Thorn were. The optical illusion got stronger and the blonde woman walked out of the wood-shield. Thorn came out with her.  
“Oh, Flash.” Puppetmaster sighed. The woman came to Puppetmaster’s side. Thorn on his other side. The woman pulled out a strange looking gun and Thorn started contorting his hands again. You could hear rumbling below the ground. Roots. Puppetmaster still had his cane-spike in hand. His eyes were still doing the illusion. Team Flash looked at them and each other in worry. “That little fight with those dumbos was just the beginning!” The rumbling got bigger and bigger and eventually the road split open. Team Flash lost their balance. Barry ran them over to the bank, which was stable. They held onto the bank walls for balance.  
“I’ll get Puppetmaster,” Barry panted. The ground shook underneath the bank now. Ralph stretched his arms around a column. “Cisco you can take Thorn.”  
“And I’ll get the girl.” Ralph agreed. Cisco nodded and breached behind Thorn. Barry ran up to Puppetmaster. He almost tripped by the break in the pavement. Cisco hit Thorn with a vibe blast, and the rumbling stopped. Thorn fell on the ground. It seemed like he was knocked out. Ralph stretched his legs to the blonde woman and tried to take her gun. She put pressure on the trigger and the neon pink liquid came out. Ralph was hit all on the torso. Under her mask the blonde woman smiled. At first, the liquid did nothing to Ralph. After a few seconds, the blonde woman dropped her gun in disappointment and Ralph looked triumphant. Then the liquid started smoking, and went through his clothes. He screamed and tried to wipe it off. Unfortunately, by wiping it off it got on his skin. The liquid made him fall asleep.   
“Ralph!” Caitlin yelled on the comms. Cisco ran over to him. Barry was still dodging Puppetmaster’s hits. “Cisco we need to get him the antidote, breach him over here!” Cisco looked at Barry for permission, and Barry nodded.  
“It’s fine, Cisco! I got Puppetmaster! Just get Ralph to S.T.A.R. Labs.” Barry ordered. Cisco created a breach and dragged himself and Ralph through it. Barry was alone with the blonde woman and Puppetmaster.   
“All alone, Barry!” Puppetmaster teased. The blonde woman walked up to Puppetmaster. Her body language revealed that she was proud of herself. She looked at Puppetmaster. He grinned devilishly at her. “I think it’s time, my little puppet.” He proposed. He handed her his cane that had a spike. Thorn got up and ran to Puppetmaster’s side. Puppetmaster stopped him from attacking Barry. The blonde woman was observing the cane. The Flash glared at Puppetmaster.  
“Where’s Iris?” He demanded. He knew Puppetmaster took her. After all this fighting, he deserves to know. Puppetmaster laughed. He didn’t stop laughing. Thorn joined in, but the blonde woman just kept staring at the cane. Even though her mask was smiling, she seemed solemn. Almost at odds.   
“Oh, Barry Allen!” Puppetmaster cackled. “She’s closer than you think!” Barry’s angry face dropped as Puppetmaster ripped off the blonde woman’s mask. It was Iris. Thorn watched both Barry and Puppetmaster’s expressions with triumph. Puppetmaster couldn’t stop laughing. He dropped the mask on the pavement and pointed at Barry. His eyes were still flashing the optical illusion, as was Iris’ usual dark brown eyes.   
“Iris. Iris!” Barry yelled. She was still messing with the cane. “Iris!” She looked confused and torn. Puppetmaster rubbed his teary eyes. He smiled a toothy grin. Thorn grinned as well.  
“She can’t hear you, Barry! See, the liquid made her pervious to my mind controlling abilities! She is fully under my control now, Flash.” He explained.   
“Oh my god is that Iris?” Cisco said on the comms. Caitlin was now treating Ralph in the lab so Cisco took over the monitors. “What happened to her?” Barry was frozen. This was Puppetmaster’s master plan.   
“Come on, Marionette. Attack him.” He urged. Iris looked at Barry. Her mask and blonde wig were on the ground. Her eyes looked at Barry. His eyes looked back into the illusion, urging her to come back. Her expression turned angry, and she ran at him. His eyes widened, but he didn’t try to get out of the way. It was only until the spike was a foot from his stomach, and Cisco’s yelling, that he sped away. Iris looked discombobulated for a moment, but then saw Barry. She ran toward him again. This time, she was faster, and she held the cane like a jousting stick.   
“Uh… Barry… I know we’re dealing with Iris trying to kill you and all, but we have a different problem. Joe’s coming to S.T.A.R. Labs. Right now. We still haven’t told him that Iris is missing.” Cisco described. He started whispering. “Barry he’s in the Cortex now!”  
Barry was still frozen. This couldn’t be Iris. His Iris. Puppetmaster had kidnapped her and turned her into this… Assassin. There had to be a way to fix it, if he could get his brain working and legs moving. How was he supposed to fight someone he didn’t want to? She was running up to him again. He got the idea to carefully grab her arms, take the cane, and handcuff her. He sped up to her, and pinned one arm behind her back. He then sped to get the other one and knock the cane out of her hand. He pinned that arm behind her back, but pinned it too hard.   
“Agh!” She yelled out in pain. His eyes widened and he immediately let go of her. She smiled slyly and punched him in the face. His head went down and he felt immediate pain in his cheek and nose. Iris grabbed the cane-spike, and while Barry was distracted, stabbed him with the spike straight in the stomach. He cried out in pain. His stomach rushed out blood.   
“Barry! Caitlin, Barry just got stabbed in the stomach by… Someone!” Cisco yelled. Joe was right beside him, and Cisco was trying not to let Joe see the monitors showing what was happening on the bank’s security cameras. Cecile was trying to calm down a crying Jenna. Caitlin was busy trying to cure Ralph, who wasn’t waking up. Barry held onto his side, and leaned on the ground. Iris’ smiling face dropped. Her eyes widened and she dropped the cane. Thorn in the background became concerned, and Puppetmaster started to get angry. Iris’ eyes lost the optical illusion. Barry was still looking at his wound. Thorn started contorting his hands, and a bush from the side of the street started flying toward him.   
“Barry?” Iris asked, worriedly. He looked up at her, with hope in his eyes. Also pain. He was still bleeding. Puppetmaster looked ready to explode with anger. He pushed Thorn, who was trying to form the bush into a cloud-like form.   
“Iris?” He grinned. She looked at his wound, her face was horrified. She kneeled down and reached her hand toward his stomach. Puppetmaster freaked and snapped his fingers quickly. Iris’ hand fell as well as her body and head. She fell asleep on the pavement. Barry’s eyes widened, and he tried to grab her. However, Thorn had sent roots, and he tied Iris up. He brought Iris to the bush, and he and Puppetmaster hopped on. The bush hovered over the road, until it went into the sunrise.   
“Iris!” Barry called. “Iris!” He started crying, and he cursed. His fist hit the ground several times. He couldn’t chase the laughing supervillains, he was too injured and they were already gone. So he sat on the road, missing his wife who was just at arm’s grasp, wondering if he would ever see the real her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back at S.T.A.R. Labs: Caitlin was treating an unconscious Ralph. She tried every kind of cure she had, even the one she used on Barry earlier. She decided to take some of Ralph’s blood. Cisco was now manning the comms. She was in the middle of taking Ralph’s blood when she heard Cisco exclaim,  
“Oh my god is that Iris?!” Her interest was peaked. “What happened to her?”  
“Cisco, what happened?” Caitlin questioned, because she couldn’t help herself from the curiosity. Cisco shushed her, trying to hear Barry’s mute reply. While waiting for Cisco to explain things, she took the rest of Ralph’s blood. “Cisco what’s going on? What do you mean about Iris?” Cisco waved her off, looking at his phone. His eyes widened, and he ran towards Caitlin.  
“Caitlin I can’t explain right now, but Joe is coming here now. He’s here!” Cisco warned. Caitlin’s eyes widened as well.   
“What are you going to do?” Caitlin rushed. Cisco shrugged anxiously and ran back to the monitors.  
“Uh… Barry… I know we’re dealing with Iris trying to kill you and all, but we have a different problem. Joe’s coming to S.T.A.R. Labs. Right now. We still haven’t told him that Iris is missing.” He yelled. In the monitors, Barry was frozen. Iris was holding… Maybe a cane? Cisco couldn’t tell. Puppetmaster and Thorn were beside her. Thorn looking mostly at Puppetmaster’s reactions and demands.   
“Cisco? Caitlin?” Joe asked, angrily. He sounded like he was in the hallway. Cisco cursed and turned off all the monitors, except for the comms. He whispered a warning to Barry about Joe. Cecille was holding a sobbing baby Jenna.   
“Shhhhh. Shhh.” She bounced the baby in her arms. Joe walked into the Cortex. Cisco was smiling nervously. The monitors were off, but the fighting was getting louder. He heard a cry of pain. He tried to cover the comms speaker with his hand. Joe looked around while Cecille kept bouncing the baby. Joe looked at Ralph and Caitlin, who gave an adorable wave and nervous smile. Joe turned his furious look to Cisco.  
“I can explain everything Joe.” Cisco said, very friendly. The baby cried more. Caitlin stared at Jenna with concern. Joe cocked his eyebrow.  
“Like why you haven’t returned my calls or texts? Why I got a call about a robbery on 8th? Why both Barry and Iris are missing? And why the he*l Ralph is unconscious, and the monitors are turned off?” Cisco was speechless. Caitlin still stared at the screaming little girl. Ralph’s blood results were coming up on the computer. She ignored them. Cisco then heard screams of anguish coming from Barry. He turned the monitors on for just a second, hiding them from Joe. Barry was on the ground, holding his stomach. Iris was standing above him, with the maybe-cane in her hands.   
“Barry! Caitlin, Barry just got stabbed in the stomach by… Someone!” Cisco yelled to Caitlin. She snapped out of her stare and sighed. She tried to make room in the lab for Barry to be taken care of, too. That was when Joe saw the monitors. His face dropped. The baby kept crying. Cecille sat down and burped Jenna on her shoulder.   
“Cisco. You better tell me what the d*mn he*l is going on here.” Joe demanded. Cecille gave Joe a look, he wasn’t supposed to curse in front of the baby. Joe didn’t care. Barry had been stabbed, and the woman in front of him looked like… Like Iris. Cisco’s head fell.  
“I can explain everything.” He promised. “It’s just going to take some time.” Joe agreed to the terms, and walked up to the Lab with Caitlin. He stood by Ralph, observing him, until Barry ran in. He was breathing hard and clenching his stomach. He looked like he was in extreme agony- physical and emotional. His eyes looked dark and were fixed in a death glare. Upon the sight of lightning, Jenna cried more.   
“Barry!” Cisco exclaimed. Caitlin saw his injury, and tried to guide him to the lab. He refused. Drips of blood dropped on the floor. Caitlin tried to get to his stab wound, but he pushed her away carefully.  
“Barr? What is going on? Cisco won’t tell me. Who stabbed you?” Joe asked. He left the lab to go back to the cortex. He was angry, but gentle with Barry. Cecille stood beside Joe, rubbing his arm with one hand. The baby stopped screaming, but still was noticeably upset. Barry lifted his head up, and once he saw Joe, tears started streaming out of his eyes. However, his eyes looked like they had already cried. Then again, he could just be tired. They all (except for Joe, Jenna, and Cecille) had been at S.T.A.R. Labs since 1. It was 7:30 now.   
“Joe.” Barry exhaled. Joe looked at him in confusion, but also sadness. “I can explain everything. Everything, I promise. But I just need to be alone right now. Stay with Cisco and Caitlin. I’m going to the Speed Lab.”  
Cisco looked aggravated that his friend was dropping Joe on them. It took him a moment, but eventually he understood what Barry was feeling. His wife had just stabbed him. Cisco turned the monitors off. Caitlin came out of the lab into the Cortex.  
“Cecille, this is going to sound weird,” She started. Cecille turned around. Jenna was still in her arms. “But I need to see that baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Barry!” Iris screamed, now awake and back in the white room. She was strapped to a chair again, with the IV pumping more into her veins. She was still in the Marionette costume. Puppetmaster wasn’t in the room. She looked around, frantically. A tear fell down her brown cheek. More tears fell, until she was sobbing. She tried to fight the straps. They ripped a little bit, but she ran out of strength. She dipped her head, defeated. Puppetmaster opened the door. Her head didn’t raise. He pulled up a chair and sat a few feet away from her. He was in casual clothes again.  
“Why are you doing this?” She asked silently. He smiled solemnly.  
“Iris, do you remember anything that happened this morning?” He questioned. She raised her head. She looked at him, not remembering at first. But then it all came back to her in a rush. She remembered hiding in the wooden shield, being handed the cane, and then….And then stabbing her husband. Her lip quivered and she hung her head again.   
“But why?”  
“Because Iris, you remember! The Flash could not hurt you. And I need The Flash to not be accessible.” Puppetmaster looked awkwardly off to the side.   
“Why not just kill me?”   
“I’m not the killer type.” He confessed. “Besides, it’s more fun this way.”  
“Why do you need Barr-The Flash to not be able to fight you anyway? I remember at the bank, you didn’t want to steal any money. Thorn did, but not you.”  
“Well…. I don’t really know.” He whispered. She looked up at him, her face was puffy and red. Tears were still coming out of her eyes. “James, or Thorn, and I work as a team. He likes to steal things, and I guess I let him sometimes. This last fight with your husband was just to introduce him to the new you.”  
“But why use your powers for bad? You can change things, help us.” Iris proposed. He shook his head.  
“You really don’t know me or my powers, do you? Mind control isn’t really the best superpower for fighting crime. Neither is nature, to be quite honest.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Yes it is. I kidnap the people with my huge bodyguards, James mixes a concoction making people able to be exposed to my powers and pass out, then I control them. That’s why we work as a team. The liquid also has small healing powers. You see, James used to be a botanist and he used to mix potions. There’s also one for filling you up without eating any food, inducing labor during pregnancy, and many others. He’s pretty talented in that department.”  
“What are you talented with? Who were you before you got your powers?”  
“That’s a pretty loaded question, Iris. I don’t think we’re there quite yet.”  
“Will we ever get there? It’s pretty obvious that you won’t release me anytime soon.” She said. He shrugged and got up.  
“Maybe someday.” He promised. He opened the door and stepped out. Iris looked around the room wondering if she will see any of her friends ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why do you need to see my daughter?” Joe demanded. Caitlin took Jenna from Cecille.   
“I don’t know. I just know that Jenna is crying way too much, and she shouldn’t be.” Caitlin admitted. She walked with Jenna, Joe, and Cecille into the lab. Ralph was still on a bed, out like a light.   
“Do you think it could be anything serious?” Cecille’s voice quivered. Joe rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Caitlin shook her head.  
“Nothing too serious.” She said. Both Cecille and Joe took a deep, happy breath. “It could be colic, a disease that almost all babies get, maybe a common cold, maybe overfeeding, or…. Or…” She had a realization.   
“Or what?” Joe boomed. Caitlin took Jenna’s blanket off of her. She looked all around the baby’s body. Then she found it. A small red bump on Jenna’s leg. Actually, a series of bumps.  
“Chickenpox.” Caitlin confirmed. “That’s not good.”  
“Why not? I thought you said this wasn’t anything serious.”  
“It’s harmful for babies. Maybe even deadly.” Joe and Cecille looked at each other in extreme fear. “I’m not exactly a pediatrician, but since we caught it so early on, I think she’ll be okay.”  
“You think or you know?” Joe asked. Caitlin looked down in disappointment and handed the baby back to Cecille.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, back in the Speed Lab: Barry sat on a step rubbing his temples. He was crying, but just a little bit. He replayed what had just happened in his mind. There was no way of finding her, period. It hadn’t even been a full 12 hours yet, but it seemed like she had been gone for years. He looked at his phone. Nothing really interesting was on it. He did still have his phone, however, and so he turned hers on. His wound was healing, but there were bloodstains still on his fingers and stomach. Iris’ lockscreen was a photo of her and Wally. He smiled at the picture, remembering the death look she had given him when she stabbed him. The lockscreen asked for a passcode. He tried several. First: Wally’s birthday, then Joe’s, then her’s. He tried his, but it didn’t work either. He was a bit upset that it wasn’t his birthday, but then he tried one more: 11/27/17. Their wedding anniversary. The screen unlocked to show her normal background. It was a picture of Barry shooing the camera away. He remembered that it was taken just a few weeks ago. He wiped his tears away in a rage. Why sit here and sulk? He needs to find her, get her back any way he can. He shut her phone off, and checked his stomach. It was completely healed now. He got up, ready to go to the Cortex. Yes, he needs to find Iris, but he has to explain this to Joe first.   
He walked into the cortex where the rest of the team were sitting around. Jenna had finally gone to sleep and Cecille was holding and sleeping with her, too. Caitlin was watching Ralph carefully, alarmed that he hadn’t woken up. Cisco was sleeping on the keyboard. Joe was leaning against the wall, awaiting Barry. As Barry walked in, Joe looked at him. He nodded, then signaled to the hallway where they wouldn’t disturb their sleeping friends.   
“Are you finally going to tell me, Barr?” Joe yawned. He looked sort of mad.   
“Yeah. This won’t be easy to say, but Iris was kidnapped.” Barry said, extremely fast. Joe’s ears fumed. His eyes turned to fire. Barry could see his hands clenching.  
“What?” He boomed, teeth clenching. Barry had only seen him this mad once, when he found out that Iris had kissed a boy for the first time when she was 12. Iris had been grounded for a few months.  
“His name is Puppetmaster and the person who stabbed me was Iris. She’s been brainwashed. But, I think we can come up with a plan to get her back.”  
“Where is he?” Joe demanded. Barry shook his head.  
“I don’t know, Joe. But we can find her. I can find her, I promise.”   
“That doesn’t matter, Barry. This is the second time my baby girl’s been kidnapped and almost died. Last time, some one did die. How could you let this happen, Barry?!” Suddenly Joe wasn’t Barry’s ‘father’ anymore. He was Iris’. Barry’s eyes teared up.   
“I’m sorry, Joe. I don’t know how.” Barry’s voice broke. Joe instantly felt guilt, but kept his death stare fixed on Barry. “But we will get her back. I will get her back no matter what it takes.”  
“You better, Barry. I can’t lose any one of you kids.” Joe replied. Barry nodded, appreciative that Joe doesn’t want to lose him too. “So, what now?”  
“Now we lure Puppetmaster into a trap, and get our girl back.” Barry assured, confidently.


	10. Chapter 10

-  
“Master… um we have an issue.” Thorn rushed into the all-white room. Iris lifted her head up, from where it was leaning on her chest. Puppetmaster was on a computer on the other corner of the room. He smirked. “The Flash is waiting for us, just like you said.” Iris’ face dropped, realizing she will have to fight her husband again.   
“Oh, I knew it. He didn’t bring backup did he?” Puppetmaster chuckled. Thorn shook his head. “Then what’s the problem?”  
“Her.” Thorn pointed at Iris. She put her head back in her chest, sniffling softly. “She’s already been revealed to The Flash, and she realized it was him last time.”  
“Not a big deal. We’ll keep her there as leverage, then she’ll attack. He can’t attack her back.” Thorn nodded. “She shouldn’t snap out of it this time, we’ve given her more of the toxin. This time we won’t get distracted.” Thorn seemed pleased and he walked out of the room. Puppetmaster walked over to Iris. He started untying her from the chair.  
“Please don’t do this.” She mumbled. Her head was still buried in her chest. He frowned.  
“I have to. It’s the only way I get what I want.” His voice cracked. He gulped. “I’m really sorry about this.” He whispered, then he snapped his fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

-  
“How are things going, Cait?” Barry asked, not so confidently. He was back by the bank that Puppetmaster “robbed”. It was now 3 in the afternoon, about 12 hours since Iris was taken. There were still some police and reporters here, but it was pretty empty. The road was still wrecked, as was the bank. He knew Puppetmaster would probably see him here. Cisco was beside him, looking around.  
“I think okay.” Caitlin said. She was still by Ralph, who was slowly waking up. She was looking around the perimeter of the bank, seeing nothing. Joe, Cecile, and Jenna were in the Cortex, waiting. Ralph opened his eyes.  
“Am I dead?” He asked. Caitlin jumped and ran to the lab. Ralph tried to get up. “Hi Caitlin, are you dead too?”  
“No Ralph. You’re not dead, you’re at S.T.A.R. Labs. You got hit with some of Puppetmaster’s acid and you fell into a coma for a little bit.”  
“Oh jeez. Has anything happened while I’ve been out?” He looked around, noticing Barry and Cisco were back at the bank. Joe, Jenna, and Cecile were in the Cortex. He started to get up.  
“No! Ralph, you can’t go out and fight right now you were just in a coma!” Caitlin scolded, she pushed Ralph’s chest down. He frowned.  
“I have to help them, though. I have to go be a hero.”   
“Listen Ralph, Puppetmaster is controlling Iris. He made her stab Barry. It’s not safe. And, it’s not good for your health. Just sit this this one out, okay?”  
“I can’t just not do anything and watch.” Ralph admitted. Caitlin smiled sweetly.  
“I know. Just sit this one out.” He nodded, and looked back up at her. Both their eyes lingered at each other’s for a second.  
“Caitlin!” Joe exclaimed. She broke eye contact with Ralph, and ran back into the cortex.   
“What’s wrong?” She rushed, pulling the monitors and security cameras back up. Puppetmaster, Thorn, Iris, and the bodyguards were all there. They looked about 100 feet from Barry and Cisco. Iris was back in the marionette costume, just without a mask and wig. She had another weapon now, it looked like an umbrella. Her eyes had the optical illusion flashing in them. She looked more controlled than the last time Barry saw her. Joe gasped. He gave Jenna back to Cecile, who bounced her lightly. Ralph stretched his neck to see the screen. He thought that Barry and Cisco were outnumbered. His face dropped and he looked around to try to find an exit.  
Barry looked at Iris, who was just standing there. He has another chance to bring her back. He can do it this time, he promised Joe. Puppetmaster smirked at him.  
“Nice to see you again Puppetmaster.” Barry taunted. “Let Iris go. This has gone on long enough.”  
“I’m sorry Flash, we can’t do that.” Thorn replied snarkily, walking in front of Puppetmaster. Puppetmaster looked annoyed at him.  
“Why do you even have her? What’s your endgame?” Barry questioned, Cisco getting his hands ready.  
“Isn’t it obvious? You can’t fight her back.” Puppetmaster boasted. Thorn hit him on the arm and whispered to him.  
“We’ll see about that.” Cisco smiled. He whispered to Barry, “I’ll handle Iris. I can hit her, you get the big guys.”  
“Okay, thank you Cisco.” Barry said. They focused back on Puppetmaster. Barry sped up to him and punched Puppetmaster in the jaw. Puppetmaster reacted and took his cane. He jabbed at Barry, but he missed. Cisco shot a blast at Thorn, but he dodged. Thorn started calling trees toward him. He shot branches at Cisco. The branches were so sharp they scratched through Cisco’s costume. Iris started running toward Barry. She swung at him with her umbrella. She nipped him a couple of times with the blade.   
“Iris! You have to stop! It’s Barry! Please Iris. Please.” He pleaded. He tried to speed-grab her hands, but Puppetmaster knocked Barry on the back of his head with his cane. Barry collapsed. Iris tried to stab him but Puppetmaster held her back. They walked away from the unconscious Barry. Meanwhile, Thorn had wrapped vines around Cisco’s neck. Cisco choked, unable to get away from the plant villain. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Ralph went down the elevator. He had snuck past Caitlin, Joe, and Cecile. He was now going to help his friends. They were in danger and needed his help. He didn't care about the costs. He hurried to stretch across town to the bank. He went as fast as he could, Barry and Cisco’s lives being in Ralph’s hands. He finally arrived at the bank. He stretched a punch toward Thorn. Thorn’s eyes widened as he went down, hard. Cisco fell on the ground and took a gasp for air.  
“Ralph what did I tell you! Come back here, now!” Caitlin scolded on the comms. Ralph shook his head.  
“I can’t,” He replied. “I’m being a hero.” Barry’s speed-healing eventually caught up with him, and he got up. He looked at Iris. Her eyes were held in a death stare. This was worse than last time, she wouldn’t wake up. Puppetmaster started to grab his cane, but Ralph uppercutted him. The only villain left was Iris. Ralph and Cisco stepped back to let Barry handle it. At S.T.A.R. Labs, the rest of the team watched intently, Joe especially.   
“Iris! Iris! Wake up, it’s Barry, okay! It’s your husband, Barry!” He shook his cowl off, and he walked towards her. She stayed cautious, and tried to step back. Barry kept walking towards her.  
“Your name is Iris Ann West-Allen. We were married November 27, 2017. We’ve been best friends since we were 10. Please look at me and remember.” He begged her to look at him. She turned her head a little in his direction.”I love y-”  
His declaration of love was interrupted by Puppetmaster. Puppetmaster yelled out in pain, and snapped his fingers. Iris fell on the ground. Barry gasped, racing towards Puppetmaster. Then, Ralph’s eyes twisted into a black and white hypnotic illusion. Like Puppetmaster’s. Ralph started attacking Cisco. Caitlin jumped on the comms.  
“It’s because he was hit by the acid! Barry, you have to knock Ralph out and bring him to S.T.A.R. Labs now!”  
“Caitlin we almost have Iris!” Barry retorted, trying to get Ralph away from Cisco while holding back the villains. He was also staring at Iris.  
“I’m so sorry, Barry, but this is a situation. You won’t be able to get Iris if Cisco is dead!” Barry shook his head, and sped punched Ralph to the ground. He then sped them both back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin ran Ralph and Cisco to the lab. Barry cursed again. Jenna woke up and started crying, Cecille shushed her and ran her to the lounge to feed. Joe looked at Barry, sad and furious at the same time. Barry looked up at him, crying.  
“I lost her Joe. I lost her again. What if we can’t get her back? What if they-the-they kill her?” Barry started sobbing then, and Joe grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Afraid this was the only child he had left.


	12. Chapter 12

Iris woke up back in that all too familiar white room. This time it was completely empty. Iris thought for a moment. She was tired of this. She thought a little bit about what had just happened. This ends. Soon.  
“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” She demanded at the top of her lungs. “GET ME OUT!!!!” She tugged the straps on her chair as hard as she could. She jostled her head around so that the toxin would unplug. Nothing was working. “AGAHHHHHH!”   
Just then, Puppetmaster came in in his suit. She glared at him. “Why the face and the screaming Iris? I thought we were close…” He teased. She still glared.  
“Get me out.”  
“I-I’m sorry… I can’t do that.” He explained, afraid.  
“Get. Me. Out. Now.”  
“You need to calm it! You’re going to get yourself killed by someone less merciful than I am. Please, Iris. Just calm yourself.”  
“No. Get me out.” Just then, Iris starting heaving. Her face turned almost green. Puppetmaster yelled for Thorn.  
“James! She’s going to throw up! She’s having a bad reaction to the toxin!” Thorn and some bodyguards ran in just as she heaved onto the floor. Thorn looked hesitant to unplug her from the toxin. “What are you waiting for! Unplug her now!” Puppetmaster ordered. Thorn did, reluctantly. Iris was better, but there was throw up on her mouth. Thorn and the bodyguards walked out of the room, but Puppetmaster lingered. Iris was fatigued, and couldn’t notice him questioning her. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

“What’s our game plan?” Caitlin asked. Ralph was okay and back to his normal self now. He had apologized to Cisco and Barry. Cisco was a little scratched up but otherwise okay. Barry had sped-healed already.  
“Figure out everything about Puppetmaster and Thorn and their lives, find the lair, then save Iris.” Barry explained quickly. Joe nodded.  
“Sure that sounds super easy.” Cisco said, sarcastically. Ralph agreed.  
“I can find out about Puppetmaster and Thorn.” Cecile offered. Joe gave her a surprised look. Jenna was now fast asleep in the stroller in the lab. Ralph was busy staring at her, and playing with the toys by her stroller.   
“Are you sure?” Joe questioned. Cecile nodded. “Well okay… As long as we have someone to take care of Jenna.”  
Ralph piped up, “I’ll do it!!” Everyone else except for Barry shushed him.  
“...Okay, great! I’ll get on that.” Cecile gave Joe a peck and walked out of the room. Joe walked out into the lounge.  
“Then what?” Cisco asked, looking around. Right now it was 4:30. Barry, Caitlin, Ralph, and Cisco had been up for over a day. Caitlin had already fallen asleep on her desk.   
“You guys sleep. I’ll find the lair.” Barry insisted.  
“No! You can’t do this by yourself.” Cisco argued. Caitlin woke up.   
“Yes I can. You are so tired you can fall asleep standing up. This is for me. I want to find Puppetmaster and beat his a*s.” Barry zoomed out as Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other with a shake of the head. Jenna started crying, and Ralph grabbed her and shushed her. She calmed down immediately.   
“He can’t do this alone.” Cisco said. Ralph nodded and walked into the Cortex.  
“He won’t.”  
“What do you mean, Ralph?” Caitlin questioned. Ralph brought up the blurry pictures of Puppetmaster and Thorn.   
“Cisco, I grabbed a piece of fabric from Puppetmaster’s suit jacket. Could you try vibing it? Maybe we’ll get some clues and find the lair. Then we’ll tell Barry.”  
“I like that plan.” Caitlin commented. Cisco agreed and yawned. “If only we had Killer Frost to help us out.”  
“We don’t need Killer Frost, Caitlin. We only need our strongest and most accomplished doctor.” Cisco said, proudly. Caitlin smiled at him. “Gimmie that cloth, Ralph. We’re saving Iris.”


	14. Chapter 14

“My beautiful, strong baby girl,” Joe cried. “Where are you?” He looked out the huge window. His sadness stayed with him and he walked back into the Cortex, rubbing his eyes.  
“Have you found anything yet?” He begged for a good answer. Caitlin and Cisco gave a knowing look to each other, then shook their heads. Ralph was asleep on a chair with Jenna, who was asleep as well.   
“Cisco vibed it again, but he just saw the white room again. No hints as to where it is.” Joe looked down in silence and somber. “Um… Maybe when Cecile comes back she’ll have some clues?”   
“Yeah, she’ll know.” Cisco nodded, their attempts to cheer Joe up were unsuccessful. Joe still was looking down. Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other solemnly, then back at the computers. Joe looked up, wiped his eyes, and walked back to the lounge.  
“Are you going to tell him?” Caitlin whispered. Cisco shook his head.  
“I don’t know how to…”


	15. Chapter 15

Iris set her mind on the straps on her chair. The throw up from her body and the floor had been mostly cleaned up, but the smell still lingered. She was still confused as to what came over her. She usually doesn’t throw up like that. The toxin seemed to be overtaking her body, and that’s what Puppetmaster said, so she believed it. The straps were able to break. She knew this. She focused all her anger and sadness on one spot on the strap. She couldn’t feel the next couple seconds, but all of a sudden her arm was out of the strap. She stretched it every which way. That’s when Puppetmaster came in the room. She looked at him, startled, and brought her arm back to the chair.   
“Iris! Why did you do that?” He scolded her, but in a gentle way. “Do you know what James would do if he saw that? He’d smack you cross the mouth!”  
“Why are you here? Are you trying to get me to fight my husband again? Sorry to break it to you, I’m not going to do it.”  
“No… Actually no one knows I’m here right now. I-I uh… Brought you a pillow. And a leftover bread roll. You haven’t ate since we um…. Took you. And you might be uncomfortable.” He handed the pillow and roll to her, she scarfed the roll almost without chewing. The pillow she put behind her back. “James shouldn’t come in here anytime soon so you could rest. You have to put your arm back in the straps though. Sorry about that.”  
“Why are you being so kind to me?” Her eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to make me more willing to fight Barry?”  
“No… I-I used to have a daughter. Jada, was her name. She died the night of the Enlightenment, and that’s when I got powers. She was six.” His eyes got dark and sorrowful. Iris looked at him with remorse.  
“I’m… so sorry. That must have been terrible.” She apologized, but she meant it. “Why are you telling me this?”  
“You asked earlier about my life story. That’s all that matters in my life. Jada was all that mattered in my life. Family’s important. Spend as much time with them as you can. Your husband, father, sister, brother, friends.” He paused, really contemplating what he was going to say. Puppetmaster looked at her up and down, her defeated body. He closed his eyes. “That’s why I’m going to help you escape.”


	16. Chapter 16

Barry must have sped around the city a thousand times. He must have gone faster than he’s ever gone. He searched every dust spec of every room of every floor of every building of every street in the entire city hundreds of times. Still not a single hint of Iris. He ran to the abandoned part of town and punched the road with all the fury inside of him. The entire street cracked, but he continued to weep. He collected his sanity and tried to calm down. His face went back into a sneer. The sun was setting now, 6:43 pm. Iris had been gone for 16 hours. Once he had put his mind to peace, he ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco and Caitlin looked up at him. They looked down immediately. Ralph, who was still sleeping with Jenna, was snoring. Joe wasn’t anywhere to be seen and Barry assumed Cecile was still looking up the men who took Iris. A memory of Iris sleeping before their wedding day flashed all throughout his brain, it was quickly replaced with the emptiness of her not being in the room with him. Oh how he wished it was him.  
“Any updates? Things I should know about?” Barry questioned, noticing their strange lack of worry for Barry. They both shook their heads in unison.  
“Nope. Not. At. All.” Cisco articulated. Barry’s eyes narrowed, they shouldn’t be hiding things, especially right now. “Nothing to report. We’re waiting for Cecile to get back and we are still trying to find Thorn’s chemical signature.” Caitlin smacked his arm. She shushed him.  
“Are you sure there’s nothing? Nothing at all? Absolutely nothing to hide?” Barry interrogated. He got in Cisco’s face so much that he could smell Cisco’s cheeto breath.   
“I don’t think so, Barry.” Caitlin gulped. Barry glared at Cisco.  
“Tell me.” He hissed.   
“Tell you what? Nuthin’ to tell.” Cisco defended. Caitlin nodded, she tried to focus back on the computers. Barry stepped back, glaring at the two of them. How could they be hiding something at a time like this?  
“If you know anything about Iris you better tell me know or I swear to G-” Barry yelled. At this time Ralph had woken up, and saw that an argument was about to happen. He laughed nervously and carefully ran the baby to the lounge to give her back to her father.  
“If you’re asking if we know where she is, we don’t! And we wouldn’t hide that! Barry, I get how you’re feeling right now, but don’t blame us.” Cisco interrupted him. Caitlin stood by his side.  
“That’s the thing, no you don’t! You have no idea how I feel right now. Iris, my wife, who I promised to protect, is gone! And we have no idea where she is! And because you are hiding something, you are just as bad as Puppetmaster and Thorn. Tell me or I’m going and not coming back until I find her.”  
“Barry, we can’t. You just need to trust us, right now okay? Right now, the best thing to do is to track Thorn, Puppetmaster, and Iris. Not to argue, guys.” Caitlin mediated. Cisco agreed, and backed off. Barry still stood his ground.  
“Really? You expect me stop that easily? My feelings will just disappear that quickly?”   
“I didn’t say that, listen we care about Iris too-” She calmly said. Barry turned his angry gaze at her.  
“No, no you don’t. She is my family, she is my best friend, she is my wife, she will be the mother of my children, she is just ‘Barry’s girlfriend’ to you!”  
“No, no she’s not, Barry you know that.” A tear dripped down Caitlin’s cheek. Cisco was just mad.  
“Listen we are helping you get her back. We don’t have to be here! We could be sleeping! I have been awake for over a day. We are helping you, and we are here for you and Iris. You know why? You guys are our best friends!”  
“Then why can’t you get her back.” Barry whispered. Tears were sprinting down his cheeks like rain pouring on windows. Caitlin had wiped her tear. Then, Cecile, Ralph, and Joe who was holding Jenna, walked into the room. The tension was obvious to the newcomers.  
“Um… Guys I found Thorn and Puppetmaster’s identities.” Cecile said. Barry swiftly wiped his tears away. Joe came over to him, and gave him a side hug.   
“Okay… Tell us.” Joe sighed. He squeezed Barry’s shoulder. Cisco then projected their faces on the monitors. Barry clenched his teeth.   
“Thorn’s real name is James Winston, he was a botanist until the day of the Enlightenment when he was fired for mishandling plants.”  
“That must’ve been when he got his powers.” Cisco commented. “The Enlightenment.”  
“So he started using the plants to steal things. But why?” Ralph thought out loud.  
“Well because he lost his six year old daughter, Jada Winston earlier that night.”  
“So The Enlightenment happened, killed his daughter, he goes into a rage and destroys the plants where he worked. In hopes of revenge? Why would he take Iris? And who is Puppetmaster?” Joe added.   
“Puppetmaster is August Winston.” Cecile answered. “Thorn’s husband.”   
“Wait… They’re married?” Ralph asked incredulously. Cecile nodded.  
“It makes sense.” Caitlin replied. “How they can work together so easily and how they both have a motive.”  
“Their daughter’s death.” Barry finished.   
“Winston was a pilot for the Central City Airport until about a week after The Enlightenment. He was also fired but for missing work, and then the next day his former boss killed himself.”  
“Doubt that.” Joe retorted.  
“Yeah, Puppetmaster probably took control of him in a rage.” Cisco said.   
“Neither of them have any criminal records.”  
“Again, what’s their reason for taking Iris?”   
“I don’t know. But they have a history for murder, and her situation doesn’t look good right now.”  
There was a beat of silence, then Barry sped out of the room. Joe ran his direction, but eventually Jenna started crying and he had to go back to the Cortex.  
“He’s gone again.” He mumbled.  
“Where did he go this time?”   
“He went to the bank again.”   
“He’s going after Puppetmaster.”   
“Alone.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Wait….” Iris stopped him. Her face was stuck in utter confusion. Before Puppetmaster could answer her, Thorn walked through the door. Puppetmaster snatched the pillow from behind her back, and put it behind his. Thorn clicked his tongue.   
“I knew you were missing.” He reprimanded Puppetmaster. Puppetmaster gasped.  
“I was just giving our guest a little visit.”   
“Auggie, Master, I would formally scream at you for this but The Flash is waiting for us.” Iris’ eyes widened. She shook her head.  
“No. No. I’m not, I’m not doing that. You can kill me, I won’t do it.”   
“Oh, you have to.” Thorn insisted. “Master, make her fall asleep.”  
“No.” He replied.  
“WHAT?” Thorn was seething. Iris looked up at Puppetmaster with hope. “Do it, now. August. Now.”  
“I can’t. She doesn’t have the serum in her body. You know, the one that actually lets me take control of her?”  
“Then let’s get some in her system. It’s not that hard, it doesn’t take that long to activate.”  
“Did you see what happened earlier? She threw up because it didn’t react well with her system.”  
“Really?” Thorn sneered. Iris dropped her gaze. What’s that supposed to mean?  
“Why did you come in here, James?” Puppetmaster was obviously done with Thorn’s bullcrap.  
“He’s waiting for us back at the bank. We need to figure out what to do with her.”  
“Why can’t she just be there, guarded and handcuffed?” Puppetmaster suggested. Iris shook her head more. “Let’s defeat The Flash, now. If we get defeated we can just kill her in front of him.”  
“No, no!”  
“Yes, August. That is a fantastic idea.” He looked at a furious Iris. “Beautiful plan.” Thorn walked out of the room and closed the door. Puppetmaster turned back to Iris.  
“I’m sorry. You’re going to escape, I promise.”  
“Why did you mention killing me then?”   
“So he would think I’m still on his side.” Puppetmaster answered. There was a beat.  
“Why are you all so set on killing my husband?”   
“Jada. We all blame The Flash on The Enlightenment. Once she was gone, we all fell into a darkness. But now, I’ve finally realized that what we’ve been doing isn’t right. We thought that taking you and using you to make The Flash unable to fight you or us. I realized some things after you threw up. I want to be a good person. For Jada.”  
“Thank you, for realizing that. I’m sure your daughter would appreciate that you’re trying to be a good person. But, what will Thorn do to you?”  
“I’ll be with Jada.”  
“We can help you. Barry would understand if you saved me. He’s all about redemption. I love that about him.”  
“Perhaps. But we need to go. Let’s get you home.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Come fight me! Come on! Come out, and bring her here!” Barry yelled to the sky. Soon enough, Puppetmaster and Thorn came down on a bush from the sky. Iris was also with them, and so were the bodyguards. Iris’ mouth was duct taped and her hands were zip tied. Her eyes were wide and her screaming was muffled. Puppetmaster, Thorn, and two of the bodyguards came down to the street. The other bodyguard and Iris stayed on the bush. Then Thorn made the bush go hundreds of feet in the air. Probably so Barry couldn’t speed and get her.  
“Give her back,” Barry growled. This was the final straw. A couple of seconds later, Cisco, Ralph, and Caitlin with a gun showed up through a breach.  
“We got you, Barr,” Joe said on the intercom. Cecile and Jenna were also in the Cortex.  
“Guys, I can do this myself! Go, before it gets messy!” Barry scolded. Thorn smiled, but Puppetmaster looked up at the bush.  
“Scared of something, Flash?” Thorn smirked. Barry shook his head.   
“We are staying for this Barry.” Caitlin insisted.   
“Yeah, it’s like missing an Avengers movie. You can’t.” Ralph added. Cisco looked at him weirdly.   
“Fine. Let’s just do this.”  
“Just drop it, Flash! You can’t help your wife. Just give up while you still can!” Thorn laughed. He got his hands ready. Puppetmaster didn’t prepare his cane. Thorn whispered something to him, and he reluctantly made the spike go out.   
“Never.”  
“Barry, we’re with you okay? I’m your eyes and ears. Let’s get her back.” Joe encouraged. Caitlin got her gun ready and Vibe rose his hands.   
Thorn automatically started pulling the roots from underneath the ground again. The road shook and cracked even more. Ralph went after one of the bodyguards, stretching his fist to be huge. He punched the bodyguard with his huge fist and the bodyguard fell down. Ralph smiled, but he didn’t notice the other one coming up behind him. Luckily he noticed in time to wrap his arm around the bodyguard’s whole body. He squeezed his neck until the bodyguard passed out. He sent a thumbs up to Barry.  
“Ralph stretch up to get Iris!” Joe shouted. Caitlin and Cisco were going after Thorn. Caitlin was shooting at the plants that would come out of the ground, and Vibe was shooting blasts at Thorn himself. Barry and Puppetmaster were just circling around the street.   
“Why’d you take her?” Barry sneered.  
“I regret it.”   
“That’s not an excuse.”  
“Believe me, Barry. Iris did.”  
“DO NOT say her name or mine.” He growled.  
“Don’t be like that, Flash. Please believe me. I can get Thorn to release her.”  
“Like I would listen to the man who stole my wife. Why? Was it Jada?” The two of them were still circling around the street. Somehow they were able to have the conversation while the fighting was going on. Ralph was now trying to stretch as much as he can to get to the bush. A long vine was now struggling with Cisco’s neck, Caitlin trying as hard as she could to shoot it off.   
“You know about Jada.”  
“And I know your name, August Winston. You’re married to Thorn, James Winston.”  
“I’m more concerned about Jada. It sent Thorn in a rage, and me into darkness. We blamed you! Now I regret everything but James doesn’t. He still blames you.”  
“What does that have to do with Iris?”   
“We thought... taking her and training her into an assassin would distract, and eventually kill you. It was stupid, a bad plan, please believe me. I’ve changed now.”  
“People don’t change overnight.”  
“I guess I realized something. Family shouldn’t be separated. Please, I just want to return her to you.”  
“Fine, even if I do believe you how would you get her back now? She’s in the air.”  
“Beat me. I’ll let you win.”  
“You don’t need to let me win.” Barr finally growled. He sped at Puppetmaster and soon enough, August was knocked to the ground. Or at least, that’s what Thorn thought.  
“Keep punching the ground, once Thorn comes over here, take me hostage. James’ll have no choice but to return Iris to you. Godspeed.”  
Barry kept punching the ground, making it look like he was punching Puppetmaster. Thorn finally gave up fighting Caitlin and Vibe. He ran over to where Puppetmaster and Barry were.  
“August!” He exclaimed, he reached his arms to him but not before Barry sped back beside Caitlin, Cisco, and now Ralph. The speedster vibrated his hand to Puppetmaster.  
“Give Iris back, or I’ll have no choice but to kill him!” Barry smirked, maybe Winston’s plan actually worked. Thorn looked up at Iris, to Barry, and then to Puppetmaster.   
“Sorry, speedster! You’ll never get her back.” Thorn turned his back summoning some plants to help him escape.  
“You son of a-” Puppetmaster yelled and he took his cane and struck Thorn in the back. Thorn jumped back around and smirked.  
“I knew you would betray me! You were always unfaithful.” Thorn took vines to Puppetmaster’s neck. Barry got ready to run but not before August pointed at Iris, who was falling. Thorn’s powers were so focused on Puppetmaster that the floating thing Iris was on disintegrated. Barry sped and caught Iris in his arms. His vibrating hand cut through her zip ties and he ripped off the duct tape. He sped her back behind Caitlin, Cisco, and Ralph who were focused on Iris and her falling. Too focused to see that both Thorn and Puppetmaster were gone.   
“We lost them.” Caitlin sighed. Barry’s arms instinctively went around Iris.   
“I shouldn’t have let you go home alone.” Barry shook his head.   
“Don’t blame yourself for this,” Iris replied. “I’m back now.”  
“And you’re never going away ever again.”


	19. Chapter 19

-  
“Baby girl.” Joe smiled as he was hugging Iris. Cecile came to hug her too, only because Ralph insisted on holding Jenna. Their hug broke and Caitlin came in from the lab.  
“Iris, all your tests are good, there are no more chemicals in your system. You and Ralph can no longer be controlled by Thorn, wherever he may be.”  
“Thank God.” Iris sighed. Immediately when her hug broke with Joe and Cecile, Barry came to her side.   
“We should all go home and get some rest. We’ve been here for over a day.” Cisco said, and the rest of Team Flash agreed.  
“We’re happy you’re home, Iris.” Caitlin smiled. Iris smiled back and Ralph nodded.

Iris beamed as she was back in her loft. The scene was the same except Barry was there and she was safe. An overwhelming feeling of relaxation surrounded her body. Barry came up behind her and gave her a bear hug.   
“Words can’t describe how happy I am that you’re safe. Thorn and Puppetmaster are still out there though. But I will never let you out of my sight again.”  
“I missed you too. I’m so sorry that I stabbed you.” She replied softly. Barry shook his head.   
“You were hypnotized. Don’t even try to apologize. All that matters is that you’re back.” He broke from the hug. Iris felt something rumble in her stomach.  
“I-uh… I think that I’m hungry.” She spoke absent-mindedly. Was she really hungry?  
“I’ll go get something special.” Barry kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. She felt her stomach rumble again and she ran to the bathroom.   
As another wave of nausea after the vomit came, she finally realized what was happening. Puppetmaster was kind to her for a reason. He lost his daughter. Iris had thrown up and August had giver her a pillow and food. She brushed her teeth, getting the vomit smell from her mouth and she changed.   
“It’s okay.” She whispered. Her hand went to her belly. “We’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I want to thank you so much for reading this! I love writing fics like this and I hope you guys enjoyed. If you couldn't tell at the end, Iris is pregnant! I've been foreshadowing this from the beginning, so you should go back and see all the hints! If you want a sequel of Barry finding out or just a sequel, in general, please just tell me.


End file.
